


No renuncies

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Exactamente un año atrás, no habría pensado de poder ser allí, no habría tenido idea de que persona habría sido, de que vida habría vivido.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	No renuncies

**No renuncies**

_“Kurushikutatte alright bokura wa do or die_

_Kibou wo nigirishime tatakau one more round.” _

Yuri se dejó llevar por un suspiro en el viento.

Exactamente un año atrás, no habría pensado de poder ser allí, no habría tenido idea de que persona habría sido, de que vida habría vivido.

Se miró alrededor, lanzando una mirada a la playa, deteniéndose sobre las familias y las parejas, sonriendo a la vista.

Solamente un año atrás, era al borde de un abismo. Había tratado muchas veces de construirse su propia rebanada de felicidad, y el mismo número de veces había fallado, se era sentido rechazado, desechado, y había perdido cuenta de las veces en que había pensado de dejar ir, de elegir por sí mismo un destino diferente de lo que había siempre deseado.

Suspiró otra vez, pues ofreció su cara al viento, sintiendo su respiro hacerse de repente más sereno.

“¡Hola, amor!” oyó una voz familiar a su espalda, pues se sintió abrazar por Yuya.

Se giró y sonreí, poniéndose de puntillas y besando sus labios.

“Te he esperado por un cuarto de hora. Empezaba a creer que me habrías dejado plantado.”

Su novio bajó su cabeza, en señal de disculpa, pues le sonrió.

“¿Por verdad pensabas que habría dejado a mi novio plantado el día de nuestro aniversario?”

Yuri fingió de pensar, pues cabeceó y cogió su mano, empezando a caminar junto a él por el paseo marítimo.

“Me has hecho desesperar tanto que creía que no quisiera hacerme sentir demasiado seguro.” se burló de él, para nada serio.

Takaki suspiró.

“No me recuerdes de cuando era tan estúpido que no comprendía que te amaba.”

Yuri no contestó a esa afirmación, pero sonrió.

Había sido difícil. No había sido simple llegar a hacerse aceptar de Yuya como alguien de amar, per había arriesgado todo y en fin había ganado, había luchado como mejor podía para buscar su felicidad.

Había creído en esa, y ahora tenía todo.

Suspiró, otra vez, sereno. Después de todo lo que había puesto en juego para tener el derecho te tener esa mano, nunca iba a dejarla.


End file.
